Breathe Me
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Friendship is a gift, something you can't take advantage of. Eli, Adam, and Clare had a twisted friendship, nobody understood it, but that was okay, because friendship isn't meant to be understood, just cherished. Rated T to be safe!


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!

A/N: I haven't written a one-shot in a long time! This story is inspired by the video **Breath Me **by, twistedraver17 (which I had failed EPICLY in trying to follow the video, but oh well...). The video is a real tear jerker, and well it's amazing, I reccomend you watch it :) Anyway, I hope you like this one shot! Oh, and don't forget to review! This is a song fic, just so you know. I would like to clarify that this story is mainly centered on Adam, but it hints on the friendship he shares with Eli and Clare, and how they helped him and such. Don't get mad about the dialogue, because I wasn't just going to copy almost everything that the characters said in the episode, My Body is Cage. Anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

Breathe Me

Summary: Friendship is a gift, something you can't take advantage of. Eli, Adam, and Clare had a twisted friendship, nobody understood it, but that was okay, because friendship isn't meant to be understood, just cherished.

* * *

Adam sighed heavily, tears streaming down his face.

With shaky hands, he lifted his sleeve up, revealing old burn marks that were scarred into his paled skin.

He sniffled and slowly reached up hesitantly, grabbing the hair clip that held his bangs to the side.

_"Woah, what's going on there?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"You're too skinny to have man boobs."_

_"Stop!"_

_"What the hell? Are you a girl?"_

**Help, I have done it again**  
**I have been here many times before**

From his pocket, came a lighter that he pulled out. Adam looked around and opened the clip, flicked the lighter, and let the flame heat up the metal. He placed the metal against his arm and hissed from the burning sensation. He pressed the metal clip harder against his arm.

**Hurt myself again today**  
**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**

"What are you doing?"

Adam looked towards the source of the noise- Clare. He quickly tossed the lighter and clip onto the wooden picnic table and looked away. Clare touched the clip and lighter and reached for Adam's arm, passing her finger tips slowly over the burned skin.

"Adam..." She gasped.

"If I'm Gracie... everything's easier... for everyone."

"You don't have to change who you are, everyone else does." Clare said sternly. He only frowned and more tears streamed down his face.

**Be my friend**  
**Hold me, wrap me up**

**Unfold me**  
**I am small**

"Come, on let's get you home." Clare said. Adam pulled his sleeve down, and he got up.

"Get me out of these clothes."

Clare nodded and she said, "I'll help you find something." She got up, grabbed his bag and held him as they made their way back inside the school.

**I'm needy**  
**Warm me up**

**And breathe me**

**Ouch I have lost myself again**  
**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,**

**Yeah I think that I might break**  
**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**

.

_"What happened?" _

_"When you look at me, do you see me as a boy or a girl?"_

_"Adam..._

_"Just answer me."_

_"A girl..."_

_"... I've said goodbye to Gracie a long time ago, but you haven't."_

_"I know, and I'm trying, but... you always made such a pretty girl. I'm not ready... to say goodbye to my daughter..."_

_"Well you just need to learn to accept that mom. To see me now as Adam... your son."_

_"I know... I'm only worried about how hard it is going to be for you..."_

_"It's hardest when I'm Gracie!"_

**Be my friend **  
**Hold me, wrap me up **  
**Unfold me **

**I am small **  
**I'm needy **

**Warm me up **  
**And breathe me **

.

_"I'm an FTM... female to male transgendered."_

_"Cool... how long have you known?"_

_"Since I was five. I never liked wearing dresses or having long hair."_

_"Well, how do you know you're not just a tomb boy, or a lesbian?"_

_"I just know."_

.

"You guys didn't have to come to this..." Adam said.

"You're not alone in this."

"Yeah we're here for you."

Adam smiled.

**Be my friend**  
**Hold me, wrap me up**  
**Unfold me**

**I am small  
I'm needy**

"We're here."

Adam turned around, watching his brother, mother and father walk up to him, Eli and Clare.

"You forced her to come?" Adam asked.

"No, she came on her own, let's burn some stuff."

Adam smiled and tossed the baby blue jacket he held in his hands into the burning fire. Drew tossed the white girly t-shirt he held, watching it crumple up as the cotton was burned.

"Here."

Adam looked towards his mother and looked down at the picture she held- he eyed it. Adam frowned, holding the picture of himself when he was younger in his hands.

"Not ready to burn it yet?"

"No, not yet."

Drew wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder while his mother kissed his cheek. Adam smiled and looked towards Eli and Clare, who both smiled at him. He looked down once again at the photo.

**And breathe me...**

End

* * *

That sucked horribly. I'm severly not proud on how this came out -small tear-. Well anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Goodbye for now :D


End file.
